Different
by RoseKath
Summary: Unexpectedly, Bubbles does not like her counterpart while Blossom is head over heels with hers and Buttercup has some unknown feelings to deal with. Bubbles and Boomer were a thing... once and once only.
1. Short Intro

Hi! I'm Bubbles Utonium! You must know me as the blue PowerPuff, or the joy and the laughter. I suppose when I'm a teenager, you'll think of me as childish, gullible, ditsy or snobbish. You'll probably say I'm some popular cheerleader. The above may be true, but…

Anyway.

You probably think I'm in 'luv' with Boomer Jojo. That is where you're totally wrong to the infinite power.

Strange thing is, while Brick and Butch are like Blossom and Buttercup, Boomer is nothing like me. He's a shy, sensitive artist who is such a romantic.

I have a thing for romance, okay? But too much is just plain dumb.

Boomer Jojo is just too… overdramatic? I don't know, he's just too much.

We were a couple _once_ and _once _only. We were called, the cutest couple or something, but I do not believe that.

I'm just going to have to ignore him.

Thank goodness for Dani. She always helps me with my probs with her tough, tomboyish way. Even though we're, like, total opposites, we're the best of friends. As they say, opposites attract. Dani is my black short haired (like Buttercup's), tomboyish best friend with a knack for getting into fights (and winning, whether verbal, mental or physical).

I think I better start with the beginning.

Some other time maybe, I've got to go sleep. Hope you're happy with this short, short, SHORT introduction.

**Buttercup's story is not shown here, and I still have to start Blossom's.**

**Buttercup's Story – Scared**

**Blossom's Story – Coming Soon.**


	2. First Day Of School

**This starts at the start of school, while Buttercup's story, Scared, starts on the next to last day of school while Blossom's story, Crazy Love, starts in the middle of school. I have no idea why I like starting off with weird dreams with vaguely familiar (yet totally obvious to the readers) characters.**

_I was staring at me and a blonde guy. It was like I was out of my body, yet still in it. Hard to explain. _

_I, or my body, was in the usual blonde pigtails. My/body's neon blue eyes stared at his deep calm blue ones. I was wearing a light blue tank top, light blue skirt and light blue sandals. I had on neon blue hoop earrings and neon blue bangles._

_The blonde guy stood in my, or my body's path. His hair was in spikes at the sides. He was wearing navy blue long sleeved shirt, long black baggy pants and white sneakers. He was very familiar._

_We held hands for a long time. Suddenly the floor under us disappeared and we fell, fell, fell._

_**BRIIIIIIING!**_

Thank goodness I woke up. I wonder if it was a nightmare or a vision or whatever. I shook my head. First day of school. I was going to study at Pokey Oaks High, along with Buttercup and Blossom. I was glad I knew some people at Pokey Oaks High.

Ah. I stared at my room. My walls were a light blue with white bunnies as a border. I had a large case full off stuffed toys. Only one of my stuffed toys never stays in there, and he's Octi. He was quite the same, except a little dirty and torn at some parts (I mean, he is like, more than 12 years old or something). Octi is always with me, even at school. I leave him in my locker and bring him back home when school's over. I don't care if people judge me. Well, I do… but just a little. Okay, okay, a lot. But so far no one but Dani knows that. I know, I'm too old for stuffed toys, but mine are a collection (okay, more of an addiction) and I only play with Octi. Oh, alright, I can't lie, I do play with my 'dollies'.

I have a purple teddy bear with huge dark blue eyes and a red bow tie that I named Mr. Jiggy and gave a smart personality, a white bunny with sky blue eyes hugging a heart who I named Whiskers and gave a loving personality, a white dog with brown splotches, a scarf and a hat named Sally with a shy personality, another one just like Sally but lost it's hat and scarf and totally thin (Very old. Buttercup used to strangle its neck and body to annoy me) named MJ (for Mikey Jay) who has a crazy mixed up personality, a large lion with a huge mane and whiskers named Rex with a tough personality, a blue bird with goggles named Chickie who I gave an adventurous personality, a green alligator named Ardee with a cunning personality, a zebra with roller skates named Zippy with a sportsy personality, a blue and white unicorn with a saddle with tassels who can do magic and has an eccentric streak, a pinkish white cat named Samantha with a very sassy personality and a large pink mouse named Squeaks with a shy, timid and careful personality (like Blossom). I usually talk to them with my problems.

I dressed in a pale blue shoulder less shirt with neon blue streaks and dark blue squiggly lines and electric blue lines at the bottom right, neon blue bangles with yellow, orange and red stars, a plain neon blue skirt, pale blue leg warmers with neon blue triangles and white sneakers with yellow stars, light blue glitter and silvery moons all over them. My hair was tied in two short pigtails with neon blue scrunchies.

I went downstairs to the dining room. Buttercup was dress in a neon green short sleeved shirt with a forest green long sleeved shirt underneath, long baggy pants, a green watch and her usual 'do. Blossom was wearing a plain short sleeved white shirt with a light pink tie and a light pink long sleeved shirt and a light pink skirt with white stockings and Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was pulled back with her red bow and she was wearing her brand new light pink glasses. The Professor was in his usual lab coat. We decided to walk to school, instead of being driven or flying to Pokey Oaks High, even though most people here in Townsville knew about our powers. Blossom was ten paces in front of me while Buttercup was ten paces behind me.

School started with a ceremony. I was late because I stayed in the school bathroom. I was way too shy to face anyone now. As the ceremony ended, I went upstairs. What I saw made me stop dead. Professor Utonium (Dad) was there!

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I half shrieked.

"Didn't you hear me at your ceremony? I was a special guest!" he beamed.

"But…"My eyes started to fill with tears"I wasn't at the ceremony!" I gasped out.

"Oh honey… are you shy?"said Dad.

"Yes. Yes I am… what if they treat us like freaks? Like when we were born?" This time, I _was _crying. I'm too much of a baby. I'm just so sensitive…

The other kids climbed up the stairs, I was at the top floor. They passed us by and I was sure they were whispering about the crying superhero. With my super hearing, I heard snatches of 'Bubbles', 'superhero', 'crying?' and 'baby' from the passersby. Even with my normal hearing I could hear them.

"I have to go now honey… just be a brave little girl while Daddy's gone." He said, as he walked away.

I trudged to my class, section A. I was late. I'm sure what they saw was a girl with a tear stained face and huge weird red and blue eyes. They were staring at me. I chose a seat near the front without looking at anyone and covered my face with my hands. I peeked out and tried to see familiar faces… no one but that boy in my dream. I used my supervision and found out that he was none other than Boomer Jojo. I gaped. He was wearing a navy blue cap, hiding his deep calm blue eyes but not his darkish blonde hair and holding a sketch pad. An artist! Wow. I'm attracted by artists. I'm on the creative side myself. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and baggy brown pants and white sneakers. He wasn't stylish, but he _is _a boy. I also saw Princess Morbucks, Butch Jojo, Mike Believe and Buttercup. Blossom is probably in different section. The teacher was some weird bald guy. The guy was known for his super strictness and crazy humor. Tsk. Just my luck. I still have to survive the rest of the day, and worse, the rest of the school year.


	3. The Kids In Class and Golden Underwear

**The Kids In Class and Golden Underwear**

Someone called the teacher out. Chaos erupted as he left the room. With all the riot, I had no idea which seats were taken.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked every row, starting from the back.

"Nuh-uh." "Sorry, my best friend sits there." "No way, girl." "Taken." "By who?" "Anyone but you."

Ugh. I'd have to sit at the front, then. The only seats left were beside Buttercup and this dark haired guy. I stifled a groan as I realized it was _Butch Jojo_. Anyone who knew either Butch or Buttercup would see the resemblance.

Butch sported his old spiky Mohawk-like 'do. He had on a moss green shirt layered with a vest as black as his hair with the words "The Best" scrawled on the back, loose black pants and white sneakers. He wore several bands on his left wrist (including one that said "Sexy And I Know It" … ugh, he is so obnoxious.) I had to admit though, he was hot.

I noticed I also sat beside Mike, an old school friend! Ohmigod, he was uber cute! He had hazelnut colored hair and grayish blue eyes, and showed off this cool shirt of random shapes and lots of color on a white background, faded old jeans that matched his eyes and white sneakers.

He was _so_ not that gloomy loner from kindergarten. At least, I think so.

"Hi Mike!" I said as I sat down.

"Bubbles!" he grinned, showing off perfect pearly whites.

"Wow, look at who's all grown up but looks like a cute little kid! Of course, I prefer hunks like Butch over cutesy little babies." A nasally voice announced the arrival of Ms. Princess Morbucks. Ugh, what a buzzkill.

"Hi Princess…" I said not-so-cheerfully. Mike's grin faded as he mumbled her name.

Little miss spoiled brat had on a shoulder-less yellow (with a hint of gold) silk shirt, a pleated knee-long purple skirt, golden shoes, purple dangling earrings and purple diamond bracelets.

"I see you've noticed my new ensemble. Imported, of course. And with genuine jewels. Daddy says he'll get me another tiara to match my outfit! I'm deciding on purple, gold or yellow." Princess flipped her long red hair. It was straight, except for the mess of curls at the ends of her hair.

"Get gold, so it will go with your golden underwear." Buttercup pulled out her hat black hat and put it on. Princess looked absolutely mortified

"What… Huh… How… _BUTTERCUP_!" Princess screamed. It was a wonder how the teacher wasn't noticing anything.

" At least it isn't neon green." Butch said, glancing at Buttercup. Her mouth formed a perfect O.

"Unlike yours?" A new voice said. The new girl grinned with fiery red eyes at Butch. Her short black hair was a mess. She had on a black shirt spattered with blood (red) on the lower left corner, a pleated red and black miniskirt with a skull, heart and star on its lower right, one red legging and one black legging,, white sneakers. She had numerous bands with random sayings, such as "Gobstoppers!", "Angry Birds!" and "Danger comin your way." The girl took the seat next to BC.

I do _not_ like her. To tell you the truth, I dislike her as much as I dislike Princess., which was really unusual because I don't go disliking people all of sudden, especially strangers. The girl was weird, and totally obnoxious.

Suddenly the teacher came in. Kids rushed to her seats. I noticed Buttercup eyeing the new girl suspiciously. Princess took the other seat beside Butch and started batting her eyelashes at him, the spoiled flirt.

I took my pale blue notebook with a large glittery dark blue grid on it, yellow foam stars of various sizes and random stickers on each square of the grid not covered by stars. A masterpiece by yours truly. The notebook was practically unused. It _was_ unused. I have tons more notebooks, each for different drawings (Clothes, Fan Art, Sketches, Doodles, Scratch, etc.) all with designs done by *drum roll, please* me! This notebook was a Clothes notebook. I admit I was intrigued (Blossom word, hahahaha) by Princess's and the new girl's clothes, so I made a quick sketch. Then, I drew some suitable clothes for Buttercup, maybe something lighter and fun looking and definitely sporty. Maybe a light green shirt… with yellow stars… a white vest?... no, a deep green one…

Before I knew it, I'd made an entire new outfit for Buttercup. Then I noticed the new girl standing with a bunch of other unfamiliar people.

"Class, these are our new students. They are going to give an introduction of themselves, for us to get to know them better." Sir said. I listened attentively. I love new people. Sir motioned to the new girl awhile ago.

"Hi, I'm Danny, and the only thing you need to know about me is that I'm better than all of you." Whoa. As in, _whoa_. A few seconds of stunned silence before Butch opened his big mouth and let out a fit of laughter. The class joined soon enough, and so did Sir. Danny bowed and took her place next to Buttercup.

I do _not_ like this girl. Not one bit.

***Sorry for the LONG wait. School is my only excuse. I'm seriously racking my brains for school, art and works of fiction. And, for readers of Crazy Love, you might recognize the intro c: explanation will come soon enough :D***


	4. Friends and War

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang for lunch. Already a crowd of guys and a few girls were at Danni's table. Not that I'm jealous. How shallow is that? Was shocked to see Princess among the crowd, for once wth her eyes NOT on Butch Jojo. I think she was half annoyed and half amused. Like I probably was.

I noticed Boomer looming at the back. Skinny and kind of small for a guy. Suddenly, I jumped as Butch yelled "AW YEAH!". Curiosity got the best of me as I walked toward them.

I managed to stay calm and maybe cool for a girl who walked in crying earlier. "Hi. Whatcha guys doin?" I grinned.

"Paper games." Danni looked at me.

"Oh. Ummm. What kind?" I said, uncertain. Surely all these kids aren't here for some immature paper game or something. No offense, it just seems kind of… old school?

"War." She stared at me with her fiery red eyes. Ummm, yes, creepy.

"Okay." I couldn't really make sense of why people were yelling out random attacks and all those doodles, but it looked pretty fun for them. And I didn't really get why three superhuman were standing there yelling attacks as well. I mean, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch all know what it's like in real life. War, I mean.

Eventually I got bored feeling out of place so I went back to my seat. I got out my notebook and tried to think of something to draw. I doodled some bunnies and flowers and rainbows and kittens. Yeah, I know, super immature, but I just like looking at my doodles. Besides, I can't think of anything to draw anyway.

A quick tap on my shoulder jolted me back to reality and I jumped again.

"Haha. Sorry for, ummm, shocking you." Boomer said, smiling slightly.

"No big deal." I grinned.

"Cool drawings." He sat down next to me.

"Pfft. It's nothing." And really, it is. I get an urge to impress him but I push it away. I went back to doodling, aware of his deep blue eyes gazing intensely on my work.

I was kind of glad, or maybe sad, when lunch ended. I really can't tell. As it was like, the first day of school, we had blah-blah-blah orientation. So, yeah, basically free time.

"Psssst. Hey. Bubbles." Nikki, Buttercup's best friend, beckoned me over to join her, Danni and Princess. An odd group of girls, the new creepy-ish girl, the tomboyish girl and the girly-girl Ms Priss (short for _pristine_).

"Ummm. Hi?" I said.

"Join us, Bubbles. We're playing this awesome game by Nikki and Danni. Of course I helped too. GNO or Girl's night Out." Princess says grinning. That's a shock.

"What?" Turns out, GNO is like some simulation game on paper. With fashion and fights and stuff. So, yeah, like a virtual life. Kind of lame but fun. Ultimate girl stuff.

"I had a feeling you'd like it." Danni said.

I paused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, no offense girl, but you strike me as a girly-girl lie Princess over here." She motioned to a wide eyed redhead.

"Hey!" Princess and I protested. "You struck me as a creepy stuck-up tomboy."

Danni blinked. Then she laughed. Long and loud. Yeah, still kind of creepy. "Friends?"

"Sure." I grinned.


End file.
